villainsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
MAD
M.A.D.edit * Dr. Claw (voiced by Martin Roach) - As always, he wants to take over the world and destroy Gadget. This time, he has help from his nephew Talon who rescued him from his iceberg prison in the first episode. As always, his face is never shown (but his torso does appear now and then). His full name is revealed to be "Irving Thelonious Claw, Jr." In the German version, he's called Dr. (Boris) Kralle; in the French version, he is called Dr. Gang. * MAD Cat - Unlike Dr. Claw's previous MAD Cats, this one is female. She is spoiled by Dr. Claw and shares a feud with Talon. * Talon (voiced by Lyon Smith) - Introduced in this series, Talon is Dr. Claw's evil nephew who rescued him in the first episode. He is clever, handsome and manipulative. Talon is aware of his handsomeness and knows how to apply it. He secretly has a crush on Penny, but they cannot be together because they're enemies. In each possible situation that Talon wants to impress Penny, she ignores him. Talon is one of a very small handful of M.A.D. agents who is aware that it's generally Penny, not Gadget, who foils M.A.D.'s plots. Even his uncle is oblivious to this fact. Talon is always arguing with his uncle because he considers his plans to be rather old-fashioned (although there's really nothing wrong with that) or just ridiculous, which is true. His uncle always blames him when his plans fail, even when it's not Talon's fault. There are even situations when Claw blames Talon for something his nephew has warned him of. Although he does everything to impress his uncle, he isn't treated very well by him. In the German version he is named Titus, in the French version, he is called Tristan. * Mama Claw (voiced by Martin Roach) - She is Dr. Claw's mother and Talon's grandmother. From her constant nagging, she often embarrasses her son because Dr. Claw is taking orders from someone who's not him and often tries to get Dr. Claw and Talon to improve themselves. She appeared in a few episodes. Like Dr. Claw, her face is never seen, but her torso and the back of her head do appear now and then. * M.A.D. Henchmen (Various Voices) - The generic henchmen of M.A.D. M.A.D. Agentsedit * Commander MADhail (voiced by Cory Doran) - A Russian astronaut. * Corsetta Camisole (voiced by Alyson Court) - She is a mistress of disguise who dresses fashionably. * Cuckoo Clockmaker (voiced by Ron Pardo) - A man who's obsessively tinkering with clocks and doing the job "on Time." * Jacques Crankcase (voiced by Cory Doran) - A no-good cheating racer who will stop at nothing to win. * MADtana Dan (voiced by Scott McCord) - A impetuous explorer and treasure hunter who steals priceless treasures for M.A.D.'s plots. * MADgician (voiced by Ron Pardo) - A magician who was once Gadget’s assistant for birthday parties. But from all the humiliation Gadget gave him, he wants him to "disappear." * MADison Von Trapp (voiced by Julie Lemieux) - Dr. Claw's best huntress with a metallic eagle. She is equipped with a invention called "The Cross-Boa" which is a crossbow with a robot snake. * Sue Donym (voiced by Denise Oliver) - M.A.D.'s top spy who uses an attaching truth spray and a shifty dog named "Brawn." Categoria:Cattivi delle serie televisive Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Organizzazioni malvagie Categoria:Criminali